Broken to pieces
by zebzy1
Summary: Violet's a deadly demon slayer with her brother Jacob and sister Amelia. Though her sister just had to fall in love with their number 1 enemy and lord of all demons. Isn't that great? So they escape from their dimension and land in mystic falls. There Violet meets Klaus. He's different. He's unusual. She has no idea what he is. And she will find out why? Klaus/OC and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! So this is a start to a brand new fan fiction... YAY! The story line has been playing on my mind for ages and I'm guessing the only way to get it rid out of my system is to write my heart out :) **

**So please review and tell me what you think... I'll be really grateful! Very grateful. **

* * *

**(Violet's P.O.V)**

"Okay... Three seconds, Jacob. Three seconds. I will give you that much time to give Amelia her stuff back before I rip your head off. Got that?" I say slowly making sure he could hear the threat clear in my voice.

"As if you would. You need me too much. If you were to kill me then everything will be lost." Jacob mocks back a gigantic smirk across his lips.

_Bastard._

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? I said I was sorry like a million times. It wasn't my fault!" cries Amelia her voice picking on one of my last nerve.

I really hated this. I and my brother Jacob and sister Amelia, had just moved in this new house and already trouble was brewing. The house we were staying was picked out Jacob as well as the place. Mystic falls. Such a funny name. It sounded so peaceful, calming. So unlike the life we were always living in.

"What did you just say? This is all your fault. You just had to fa-" Jacob starts but I cut him off like a sharp knife cut's through soft fabric...

"Do not go there Jacob. Don't speak of the unspeakable."

Jacob scoffs, and turns his head to the side, an annoyed and pissed off look decorated his face. He is the typical handsome looking character. He has dark black hair the color of ink. He has pale skin and big, pink lips. He has long eyelashes, which any girl would be dying for. His eyes were his best feature, a dark black endless color. It gave him the mysterious halo that draws girls to him much like a moth to a flame.

"I'm sorry." Amelia whispers bringing my attention towards her.

She was a beautiful creature. She has long brown hair trailing down her back seeming to never end. Her eyes were soft brown color much like melted chocolate. She was quiet tall and has a curvy figure. Some of her facial features match Jacobs, like the shape of her nose and cheekbones and the famous long eyelashes.

Between the two of them, Jacob was right. There was only one reason everything seems to be falling apart and that one reason was unfortunately the person I have to call my sister. Together, the three of us were not human. Technically, we don't even know what we are.

We are not from Mystic falls either. We're not even from this world. We are actually from a whole different dimension. A dimension full of bloodshed. A dimension without hope. The world I use to live in was full of these creatures. These demons. And they were all evil. They killed people without a single thought. They were rabid. They were heartless. Not literally though.

We were what people would call 'demon slayers'. Heroes. Saviors. Except, we weren't any of those words. The only reason we fought against the demon's were to save our own asses. We didn't like to bow down to anyone. Especially, demons. So we fought against them. Each of us were unique. Different. We had different abilities we use to fight against them.

I look over to Amelia again. Why didn't her power save her? Why did she do it? I knew she didn't mean too, but it felt like a betrayal. A family betrayal. And even if I don't show it like Jacob does, it was literally tearing us apart. Recently, a new demon had sprouted its ugly head up. A demon in a form of a human. Ironic, huh? Anyway, this demon called himself 'Deus'. It was Latin for God. This demon was no ordinary demon, he was a lord demon. A new original kind.

Apparently, while we had run about killing off new-born demons that puked acid, Deus had built up an army to take us down. Except, he didn't really need an army. Amelia has fallen right into his trap. She has fallen right into his hands. She has fallen in love with him.

So here we are, on a run. I knew we had to keep Amelia away from Deus at all possible cost. Let's just say love was not only blind but stupid as well. If Deus get's his hands on Amelia it was game over. The world would be destroyed. Deus could open Amelia up, check her, examine her and find out what makes her tick. And once he does that, let's just say the tick probably runs in the family. So if she goes down we all go down with her. Even though, Amelia knows all this she actually had the nerve to say after I told it to her 'the heart want's what the heart want's'. Yeah, Jacob had to pry me off of her body before I strangled her to death.

We knew we couldn't stay in out world. We could run but we couldn't hide from Deus. He had a whole army with him. And no matter how bloodthirsty we could be, we couldn't kill a thousand demons at one go. So we took the coward way out. Jacob found some old women, whose daughters life we saved and she was a demon slayer way, way back in her days. So, with some energy inside of her she told us she could send us to another dimension. We jumped onto this opportunity like rabid dogs jumping on fresh meat.

And here we are. In this unknown place. It's been an hour and we could already tell this place was more advance then our world. It was like we were on some foreign planet. Half the stuff here we don't know what it is. Also, we only just got to this new place and already we were fighting like cats and dogs.

"I heard there was a bar somewhere around her. Mystic grill...or something. Want to go?" Jacob ask bringing me out of my depressing thoughts as he raised his eyebrows at me in question. Both of them wouldn't really do anything without me. I was what kept us together.

"Sure."

* * *

**This is a very short prologue. The next chapter will be longer. I just want to set this story some bases. My characters will be meeting the Vampire Diaries character in the next chapter. As a sneak peek let me just say two things:**

**. One: It will be mayhem**

**.Two: Let the hounds be let loose! ;D**

**Please review this. It will make me want to update sooner then expected. PLEASE! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... So here I am updating again. Thank you for all the review's. I am very grateful for them! **

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

"You do remember the rules right?" I say as I slide into the corner booth inside of the bar mystic grill.

It was a classy place. Mellow music flows through the bar. The light is dim down and calm mummers from different directions floats across the room.

"Yes I know. No fighting. No arguing. No telling anyone what we are. And a big no-no to killing. In other words no fun." Jacob says with a sigh a big frown of displeasure on his face.

"It has to be like that, Jacob. This is not our dimension. We can not do anything too drastic to mess up this dimension." Amelia says with some old-age wisdom.

"Yes, I got it. Though, this place seems so boring. There has to be something we can do to spice it up." Jacob muses as he takes his bottom lip in his mouth, in thought. It was a habit he had express for as long as I could remember.

"Take Amelia's advise. The more trouble we cause here the more likely Deus will find us." I inform him yet I don't miss the way Amelia sigh's at the sound of Deus's name. Man, she has it bad.

I lean back against the chair trying to make myself comfortable. I watch as Jacob open's his mouth to say something when a new voice interrupts...

"Hello. So, what would you like to order?"

I look to my side to find some guy standing there. He had that faceless type of face of a person you might pass on a street in your everyday life.

"Yeah, so I'll like a whole bottle of the strongest alcohol drink you have." Jacob says as his eyes run down the 'menu'

Back in our own dimension, there was barely anything luxurious. We were lucky that there was even a few restaurants there. This place, however, was so advance. So different.

"T...the whole bottle? T...the strongest?" the man stutters looking like he thinks Jacob like he has lost his mind.

Jacob nods his hair in reply.

"I want to see if it affects me or not. Drinks don't usually get me drunk. A bad side effect, you can call it. Is there a problem?" Jacob asks.

"N...None at all. What would you ladies like?" the waiter said as he turn towards me and Amelia.

"Uh, I guess I'll have the same as Jacob." I say with a shrug "nothing for her." I carry on as I jerk my head towards Amelia.

The waiter nods his head before leaving the table in a hurried paste. Look's like he realizes there's something not right about us already. It looks like we are not going to fit in any time soon.

"How come I don't get anything?" Amelia cries out as she crosses her arms over her chest, a pout on her lips.

"Because from all of us you get drunk the easiest. And when you get drunk you have a tendency to strip." I say and couldn't help the smirk that decorates my face.

Jacob, on the other hand, starts to laugh out loud...

"She's got a point there. You do strip down until there is nothing left. And... you do give the boys quiet a show." he ends with a smirk matching my own.

Amelia's point depends and she starts to wail "Why do you always pick on me for?"

"Because your our little sister. What other-" Jacob stops in his track as his eyes trained on something behind me.

Automatically, I turn around to see what just caught Jacob's attention, only to find four people entering the bar.

Two of them were girls and the other two were men. The two men, had a few similar features so I'm guessing they were brothers. One of the man had crow color black hair, with clear ice color blue eyes. The other man, had chestnut color spiky hair, with blue/grey eyes.

The two other girl were beautiful. One of the girls, has golden blonde hair, with big blue eyes so clear and playful. She was gorgeous and there was no denying it. The other girl, has caramel color skin, with brown wavy hair and emerald-green eyes. Even from here, I could see the fire in those green eyes.

I turn back to Jacob who is still staring like some sort of maniac...

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" I say snapping my fingers causing Jacob to get out of his daze.

_Weird. Jacob always has a clean sense... He never really day dreams unless.. _

"Wait a second... You find one of them hot, don't you?" I say quickly turning towards the group as they walk across the bar towards the pool tables.

"Do you? Which girl is it? It's been long time since you've found a girl interesting just by looks." Amelia says excitedly as she turns around in her seat her gaze towards the group of people.

"Seriously? You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. It's not what you think. It's just... weird. The girl with dark skin and green eyes. S...she's different from the people here. More powerful. In other words her energy. It's off the charts. She seems as powerful as... let's say Deus's right hand demon."

Silence.

"What? She can't be. You said everyone here is human. Nothing more. That's one of the reason why you pick this dimension." Amelia cries.

Jacob has this kind of power where just by looking at people he can tell how powerful they are. It's like he has power-o-meter inserted inside of him. It was one of the main reasons we survived our first encounter with Deus.

"I know. That's why it's confusing. All of their power levels are higher than expected not just that girls. All of their power is like a strong demon's power. That girl is just... more." Jacob says his eyes still trained on them.

I nod my head and was about to say more, when the waiter came back with two big bottles of drinks.

Looks like it can wait.

* * *

I couldn't help myself from keep and glancing at the group of people. They were all huddled around the pool table, not playing the game but discussing something. By the look of their faces, it seems to be of great importance.

Suddenly, a chill runs down my back. I shiver and look around the bar searching for something. It felt like someone was staring at me all of sudden. But who?

"Hey... is everything okay?" Amelia says as she brings my attention towards her.

"Sure." I say briskly not wanting to dwell in anything.

My attention goes back to the group of people hoping to get a distraction from the sudden eerie feeling. The girl with caramel skin seems to be arguing against the guy with black hair. They were standing in front of each other and look like they were going to rip each other throats out in moments.

"Well, looks like I'm going." Jacob says.

"What? Where?." I ask

"To the group of people. It looks like the guy is going to attack the girl and you know my own personal rules, Violet. You never hurt a girl."

I roll my eyes at his old talk. He could be so old fashioned at times.

"Okay grandpa I get it. But you can take Amelia with you. I'll stay here." I order.

"Wait, why does he have to take me?"

"Because I said so. That, and it's less likely anything bad will happen."

Amelia sigh's but nods her head in agreement. Good. It's not long before they leave the table. I watch as Jacob just cuts in between the girl and the guy as he just pokes a finger in the girl's shoulder. Just in time I guess.

I look down at the bottle, before grabbing it and taking a huge gulp. The alcohol burns down my throat in a less than pleasant way but I take it head on.

* * *

I feel when the person sat down on the opposite side of me. I don't look up from the bottle of alcohol in my hand but I know they are there. I can feel the person staring me. I can feel I am it's soul attention.

Finally, what feels like hours I bring my eyes up to the person and freeze like a statue. My eyes stare into clear blue eyes. The man has a body I knew any regular boy would be dying for. His hair was curly a bit on his forehead and it was a light sandy color. It was his eyes though. His blue eyes that made freeze me in place.

"Hello love." he says, is voice is drench in an accent I didn't recognize.

"Uh... Hi." I say against the sudden lump in my throat.

What the hell is happening? I force my eyes to move to where Jacob was. He was talking to the black-haired guy but it was easy to tell he was getting aggravated by the second.

I turn back to the man in front of me. He radiates confidence.

"You are new here, are you not? I haven't seen you around."

"New." I say in agreement still staring into his eyes.

There was something about him. Something I couldn't quiet pin point. Yet.

"Would it be inappropriate if I ask what your name is?" asks the man still somehow holding my gaze.

"No... it's Violet... And yours?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"Violet, such a beautiful name. I am Klaus."

"Klaus" I whisper "I've never heard that name before. Is it a nickname or something."

"Yes, something like that." Klaus says. Now, by the continuous tick on his jaw I knew it wouldn't be wise to ask him what his real name is.

"So, what is you full name." I ask a smile on my face. Then again, I never really listen to my rational thoughts.

"Niklaus." he says with a tight smile. It look like he was trying to restrain himself from doing something.

"Now, that is a name I do know. A very good name." I say my voice sounding taunting.

"Look, I was just explaining..." My eyes look back at Jacob who is now all up in the black-hairs guys face.

God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Is he someone important to you?" Klaus says as he jerks his head towards my brother.

"In some ways. He's my brother Jacob. The girl next to him is my sister Amelia."

"Ah, you are close to your family."

"Again in some ways. Though, they are my family. I can't change that. So better to use it to my best advantage." I say.

Klaus stares at me a ghost of a smile against his lips. It's like I'm entertaining him in some way.

"Yes... I completely agree with you. Family can be the best advantage indeed."

A frown comes on my face and I'm about to comment on his double meaning in the sentence when...

"Okay, I'm warning you. You do not want to get on my bad side." Jacobs angry voice drills through my head. He has his hand on the black-haired man's shoulder. I couldn't see his face from here but could tell he was angry.

_Shit._

I look back to Klaus in front of me and say "I have to cut this conversation now."

Without another word, I slip out of my seat and head towards Jacob. I easily slip up beside him and touch his shoulder,

"Jacob! There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you." the lie slips easily past my lips.

"Of course you have. Did you cheek in the male toilets as well? I could have been there." Jacob says in retort.

A tight smile comes upon his lips,

"I will next time."

"Why are you getting in on this business for. This must be your girlfriend. Shouldn't you be looking out for her?" the man with the black hair snares.

At those words a gagging sound escapes my lips. I'm not the only one who is completely and utterly horrified either. Jacob looks like he is going to bring up his last meal.

"Her!? As my girlfriend? I rather shoot myself then that ever happening."

"Really? Well I would kill you first then the person who ever suggested it then myself for my stupidity." I retort back

"Your not then-" says the girl with the caramel skin behind Jacob her eyes snapping between both of us.

"Hell no!" both of us shout at the same time before I turn to the girl completely

"I'm his sister Violet. And thank god that I am nothing more!"

The girl cheeks turn a slight pink color. I turn back to the man and ask

"Well, who are you people?"

"I'm Stefan. This is my brother Damon. The girl behind you is Bonnie. And this is Caroline." the man with the chestnut says as he finally gestures a hand to the blonde hair girl at the last part of his sentence.

"I'm guessing Jacob already introduced himself. I am so sorry for any misconception he may have cause. Unfortunately, there is no cure for idiocy."

"Hey, I was helping her. He was going to attack her." Jacob shouts

"No he wasn't. And I could handle it if he does." Bonnie says her eyes narrowing on Jacob.

"I like her," I state "She seems feisty. Perfect. Plus, it looks like she isn't going to take any shit from you. That is a bonus." I say smugly.

Jacob scoffs and turns away from a piss look decorated his face.

"You were going to hurt him." I say as I jerk my head to Damon.

"As if he could hurt me. He could barely even touch me." Damon says with pride.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Your lucky." I reply back.

It was true. If Jacob wanted, this guy would already be on the floor on the perch of his death.

"I don't care. You know the rules, Jacob. We can't-" my voice is cut off when I notice Amelia isn't next to Jacob.

I look around, but couldn't spot her in sight.

"Jacob... Where is Amelia?" I ask.

A frown comes on Jacob face as he says

"What are you talking about she is-" his sentence dies of as he realizes that Amelia isn't next to him anymore.

"You lost her!" I scream staring at Jacob, not noticing I had gain attention from a few people around the bar including an amuse looking Klaus.

"I didn't lose her, per se. I mean we can find her easily. I mean, how much trouble can she get in to?" Jacob says nervously.

"Aw, Jacob, let me tell you something sweetly." I say in a sickly sweet voice "She is OUR sister! Are you seriously asking that question." I shout

"I get it. I get it. But seriously, how much trouble can she get into in what? five min-" again Jacob's voice is cut of by a loud crash.

My attention turns across the bar, to find Amelia shaking like she was unstable. In front of her is a table smash into a million tiny pieces On all that ruble is a big burly bald man. He groans out loud. Blood was pouring from some wound across his forehead.

My eyes widen at the scene. My legs suddenly have a mind of its own as it starts to run towards Amelia. Once I reach her I grab her and spun her to face me.

Her face is stained with tears. Her mascara is spoiled as it runs down her face just like her tears. She was wreck. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Amelia... What did you do?" I ask.

"I...H...he touch me. Violet, he touch me. No one's allowed to touch me apart from Deus. Nobody but Deus." Amelia cries.

I look behind Amelia to find Jacob standing there. He moves his hands slowly, almost cautiously towards her shoulders like Amelia was some wild animal that would burst at any moment.

"Amelia." he says slowly but she swings around to him, her eyes wild...

"NO! You don't understand. You don't understand the pain I go through. You take me away like I'm nothing. But I'm hurt. I'm in pain. And you'll never understand it."

Okay, I've had just about enough.

I grab Amelia and spin her towards me again. My hands are spayed against her shoulders tightly. I look straight into her chocolate color eyes, staring slowly.

"Shhh, Shhh." I whisper alluringly.

I watch as Amelia eyes begin to droop, but I make sure my eyes are still in contact with hers.

"It's alright. Everything's fine. Shhh. Shh." I whisper.

Finally, it works. Amelia's eyes shut close, and she falls forwards before I easily catch her in my arms. She was unconscious.

I look up around the room to find everyone silent and staring at us. We had stolen all their attention. Each face look shock and unbelievable to what had happened. My eyes catches the man name Klaus who looks utterly amuse and intrigue.

I look up at Jacob expectantly.

"Well, your turn." I say as I jerk my head to our audience.

Jacob nods his head and swallows turning to them...

"Sorry about all this commotion. Uh... my sister has this... mental disorder. Yeah, mental disorder. She can snap at times like this. We'll be taking her the hospital now. Uh, sorry about all this." Jacob announces.

Slowly, I grab from her shoulders and Jacob grabs her legs. As we start to carry her out, I don't miss the smug smile on Klaus's face.

_Fuck_

* * *

"A mental disorder? Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?" I say as we start to walk to his car.

"I was under pressure. Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

Silence.

We were at the car now. It took a little while to stuff Amelia in the back seat.

"That was a close call, Jacob."

"Yeah, I know. Ha. And you were the one who thought I would be the first to break the rules."

"Again, Can you blame me?"

We were again surrounded by silence as we both slid into the car. Jacob easily starts it up.

"Um, Violet."

"What?"

"That guy you were talking too."

"What guy?"

"You know the one with the blue eyes and light brown hair."

"Oh him... Klaus is his name. Weird I know. What about him?"

"Well, there's something you need to know."

"What?" I ask completely curious on why Jacob was so nervous about this.

"The guy is powerful. More powerful than that girl Bonnie. Remember when I said her power was off the charts. Well, that guy has the right to rip the chart up in million of pieces and throw it down the toilet. His power is similar to Deus's."

"Impossible."

"Well, It looks like it isn't. His power could be like Deus's. Maybe even more. He can't be human. He just can't be. He is just as powerful as our enemy. What do you suggest we do?"

"You do nothing but look after Amelia. I, on the other hand, will keep an eye out for this Klaus guy."

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully, it appeases you. Please review. It would be very helpful, because I have literally know idea what to do next! **


End file.
